The present invention relates generally to vehicle interfaces (e.g., Onboard Diagnostics version 2 (OBD 2)) and more specifically to a system and method for accessing vehicle communications bus information outside the bandwidth of a limited application processor (e.g., a Central Processing Unit (CPU)) without missing critical information.
In particular, the limited application processor typically used to process data from a vehicle interface is implemented using existing processing hardware (e.g., the processor of a modem) and/or may employ a software language that is not capable or appropriate for the real time collection and/or processing of data from the vehicle interface.
The need thus exists for systems for collecting and processing data from a vehicle interface that optimize the use of a limited application processor in the context of data being generated in real time.